Albus Potter and the Grey House
by puretapatricia
Summary: First Year: Enter an eleven-year-old Albus to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. An inner battle of self-esteem and ego, where competition runs high and where the placement of an adolescent is completely alien to him. It's where Albus realizes the world is misty grey, not pleasantly forward black and white


**Albus Severus Potter**

Ginny Potter laid on the back of her sofa. She had been doing her own sort of "nesting", where she cleaned her whole house in the muggle form, her wand forgotten aside. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, relishing in how beautiful her house smelled as a contraction hit her. It has been happening for a few hours but she simply ignored it. Her Healer said that false contractions were common in the eight month and she was not going to fall for it like she did when she first had James. Plus, she didn't think it was fair for Albus to press her abdomen every once a minute when his father was on an Auror mission. Harry wouldn't want to miss the birth of his second child.

She picked her wand and waddled to Albus's nursery, which was on the second floor. It was hard walking from the kitchen to the living room nowadays since it was so exhausting but making it on the second landing was always worth it; she saw her son's rooms and their inhabitants. She peaked into James's nursery where he was fast asleep, his body untucked. She fastened a blanket on him as she switched off the lights.

Just as she was walking she felt a familiar crack as her body spilled liquid on the hardwood floor. She looked terrorised but keen on not being hysterical when Harry was halfway across the world and James fast asleep, she sent a talking Patronus to her mother, it's massage fixed in her head.

Mom, come fast. I think Albus is coming!

She cradled her son in her arms as she watched him fall asleep in her arms, she was quite tired, now that she checked the time; three in the morning. She felt miserable to see her son without his father around him for his first moments.

As if being called on thoughts, she heard a commotion outside the hall and had the person she was wishing for appear in the room.

Harry, her husband, looked dishevelled more than usual. His eyes tired, his hair messy and his Auror robes ragged walked towards the centre of the room where his wife sat cuddling her son. He held her face and poured his apologies in a peck on her forehead. She took a good look at him up close, his eyes were not just tired. They were filled with sad emotions and guilt.

"Ginny, I'm so sorr-" she silenced him by handing him his son, he looked at her lovingly and returned the expression to his second boy.

On cue, Albus Potter opened his eyelids and gazed at his father. He was cheekily smiling, his smooth skin turning around in his wrapped body. In the excitement of seeing his son fully for the first time, He almost dropped his son because of his appearance. There seemed to be a thrilled whisper in his head

He has my eyes!

He voiced his enthralled whisper "He has my eyes"

Ginny beamed at his excitement, "and most probably your hair, he seems like a potter through and through"

"He won't be a stubborn Weasley at least, we have enough of that in stock" she rubbed his shoulder playfully as he handed her his son, she cradled Albus in her arm lovingly. She loved being a mother. Looking at his wife being so happy now that he was here made him want to apologize

"Ginny, I'm sorry I was late, I took the closest port key to the ministry-"

"You haven't missed anything Harry" said Ginny cutting him off "Albus was born at 2:55. They cleaned him up and checked his vitals before handing him to me just a minutes ago"

Harry continued, he wanted to say sorry to his wife for missing the birthing of their second son "It's just that we found a lead on Marsilia Selvak-"

It was his's wife's turn to interrupt "You found what?" she yelled. Her son's dislike to the noise, was expressed to loud wails which were silenced by his mother who was quiet the expert at quieting her son's now

"Selvak?" she said incredulously. Last time she knew, Marsilia Selvak, a leader of a terrorist group, Venatores, went into hiding

"Yes, we found him dead in South America" Harry tried not show glee at the fact of murder but he couldn't contain his smile. The man had ordered murder around the globe, but what made the Aurors more determined to catch him was the death of the former Death Eater, Augustus Rookwood. Though he was hunted, they still wanted him for interrogation.

"Travelled far enough"

"Not as far as we can catch him though" Ginny gazed at her husband, who returned his gaze to his son. She stole peaks at both her son and Harry to find something that made him different from his father but found none but a few wrinkles and tan skin. Albus was a miniature Harry through and through.

A knock on the door woke the partners from the hypnotizing gaze of their sleeping son.

"Enter" called in Ginny, her heart fluttered as she watched her favourite boys walk in. Teddy was holding James hand as he ushered him inside. Harry's smile widened even further at the sight of his godson and son. He expressed it in the action of carrying his son as he smiled cheekily at his father and hugging his godson, who changed his hair to Harry Potter black, its edges sticking out in different angles.

"Harry, Grandma Molly asked if they can enter now" said Teddy as Harry let down James next to his mother on his hospital bed.

"Not yet Teddy. Come here" He carried him onto bed to look at his god brother

"Mommy, is he my brother?" asked James with a questioning glance, his eyes widened as Albus yawned peacefully. James reached out and poked his chubby cheek which caused Albus to glare at him. He looked at him uncomfortably since he wasn't able to muster any different thoughts.

"Yes James he is. I want you to take care of Albus" said his mom sternly, as stern as she could. Her son was adorable and hard to stay mad at for very long

"Are you going to ignore me now mommy?" asked James with wide, sad eyes.

"Never Jaime" to prove her point, Ginny handed her baby to her husband and cuddled James, who had his flimsy arms wrapped his mother

"Harry, do I have to stay at Nana's now that Albus is here?" Teddy asked fearfully. Just like James, Teddy feared to be forgotten by the Potters. Though his fear was deeper; he always thought that his parents had left him because they didn't like him. It had taken a great deal of explanation, and growing up on Teddy's side, to know that his parents have only left him in a sad time, to have him live a good life.

Harry realized where this question was coming from "You can stay at the house if you want to hear Albus cry in the night" Teddy gave him a warm smile and looked down to the emerald eyes of Albus. He was laughing now, the sound music to their ears.

"Welcome Albus" said Teddy, his grin at its widest points. The loud noise now in the air was from the gang of Weasley's who have just entered the room, each one scrambling to meet another admission to the Potter-Weasley family.

Magic of First-ie

Albus woke up to the whispers of his older brother, who was shaking him with excitement.

"Albus wake up, It's Christmas" Albus swatted his hands away as he kept shaking him up

"Albus wake up, you'll miss the early sunrise" Albus was starting to lose the sleep from his eyes, looked up to his brother's brown eyes

"What time is it?" asked Albus sleepily, he straightened his posture, rubbing the sleep in his eyes

"Its six in the morning, mom and dad are still asleep, Lily is downstairs. We could wake them up" he added, excitement coating his words

At this Albus smile stretched across his face, it could have brought on wrinkles to his smooth face if it stretched further. He removed the covers on top of his small body and tiptoed across the hall, only stopping to whisper loudly to his sister from the mantle to come upstairs. When they all gathered by the room door they slowly opened it, standing by their parent's beds. James smiled wickedly, and ushered them to jump on their parent's beds. He held up three fingers, putting one down every second

"Wake up, Wake up"

"It's Christmas"

"Mommy, Daddy"

Their parents jumped in fright at the sound but quickly relaxed as they saw their three kids, jumping on their bed. Albus felt pressure on the mattress increase, though he didn't pay it much thought; He should have.

The mattress beneath him creaked and broke. It all then happened to fast. He was flaring his arms as he fell through the bed, beneath the floor, almost hitting the hard ground of the first story of his house. He passed the panic stricken cushioning his father had muttered, and had himself bounce of the floor. He started laughing cheekily once the confusion of his fall settled itself. He looked up to the hole he'd made and immediately regretted it; He sneezed from the dust that managed to settle itself next to his nostrils. His sneeze, somehow very powerful knocked the hard wood tiles away from their fixed position.

His parents and siblings now in the same room as him, looked at him in appreciation, their eyes dancing with humour.

He shrugged his shoulders half-heartedly, though his grin was wide "Sorry"

"Oh Albus you've done your first act of magic, and on Christmas!" his mother had crouched low to hug her youngest son, she was smiling proudly at him.

His family gathered around him laughing at the mess he'd made

"Dad, does this mean he's not a squib?" asked James concernedly, every one saw through the façade

"I wouldn't want to get blown away with that sneeze now" said Harry playfully

They shared the laugh while his parents thought how destructive could Albus be as he grew up and took hold of his surroundings.

They couldn't be farther from the truth. As Albus grew up, their parents took notice in how quiet he was from the rest of the family and how he seemed to register everything in his surroundings, and remember quiet, everything. Even their niece, Rose, who was very smart couldn't match up to his effortless intelligence. It made them proud.

 **Word Count: 1784 words**

 **I don't expect Albus to be baby genius and do intelligent Einstein works, in fact I think Albus is a slacker in education as his father was. Just with a photographic memory that enables him remember everything. I hope I didn't ruin the first impression of this story, this is my first time writing online, so showing my work is a pretty big thing for me. I really do hope you enjoyed my writing style, I try putting the JK Rowling style of writing into my stories so you would still have the Harry Potter giddy feeling but still read something new of my own. I hope that made sense.**

 **There is a high school musical reference, somehow, here.** ** _Random_**

 **I do appreciate criticism and comments; it enables me to refine my parasitic flaws and become a flawless writer. I can't really. I hope you enjoyed it, and this wasn't a very big authors note; I just like to ramble, sorry.**

 **Stay tuned for my next chapter: Diagon Alley**

 **-from a (hopefully) not so boring author, I'll see you next time**


End file.
